Turkeke
Turkeke (トルル Toruru) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso, In his younger years, he is known as the Ototo. His creator gave human names to some of his keron characters and he received the name Sadık Adnan (サディク・アドナン, Sadiku Adonan) Appearance Turkeke is rather tall and olive-skinned, with a slight stubble on his chin (much like Francic). He wears a long green (sometimes tan) coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, and a red fez hat. His face is usually obscured by a white mask. Like Grecece, he has a double hair curl, but it rests down by his neck. When not dressed up, he can often be seen wearing a green parka and brown pants Personality and interest Turkeke is described as being a lively and excessively vigorous old man (though his exact age has never been revealed, he is one of the visibly physically older keron in the cast). He was known as the Ototo in his younger days, and was a very powerful keron with an overwhelming army force. He had the intention to conquer keron planet, which was quite scared of him at the time. Now, he is thinking about being friends with them. He is usually merry and friendly, yet it is said that he is ready to compete anytime with anyone (especially Grecece) about even the smallest things due to his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. Turkeke is too much of a show off; it is mentioned that he is always seeking for new things and fashion, and always stays in style. He loves to entertain tourists, and is quite a gourmet who enjoys eating various things every day. He favors the taste of sweet foods like ashure and it is revealed that he carries a bottle of a sort of apple juice to drink during breaks. He likes his coffee with a huge amount of sugar. He also likes rakı, a type of Turkish alcohol. He speaks in an Edo dialect Name Adnan is an Arabic male name and generally used by Muslims, and comes from Adnan, the ancestor of the Adnani Arabs. Sadık '''(meaning "loyal") is usually used as an Arabic surname, rather than a given name. '''Sadiq is an alternate version of his name, although this is less accurate as the Turkish alphabet does not contain the letter "q" and since the name sounds a bit deep,its used with the letter "ı". Relationships Grecece Turkey took Grecece under his control after having caused the killing of Consatsta and the Byzaza The two of them are unable to get along in the same environment without a fight of some sort, even after declaring a cease-fire. Turkeke even built a shopping mall near Grecece's home town for his usage in spite of their rivalry. Japapa Turkeke seems to have a soft spot for Japapa, and Japapa, in turn, has mutual respect for him.Turkeke starts fighting with Grecece when he sees them together, presuming Grecece wanted to take over Japapa. Turkeke also threatened Francici on April Fool's with "Don't you dare try anything on Japapa. Or else I'll invade you." Cypupu Turkeke is the only one to recognize Cypupu as his sibling. In turn, Cypupu describes Turkeke as gentle and greatly admires him, going as far as to defend him against Grecece in arguments. Nethethe Turkeke and Nethethe are speculated to be bitter rivals.He once fought with Nethethe over the title of "The Tulip Keron". A battle that probably was won by Nethethe. Knowing Turkeke to be a real competer, he probably sees Nethethe as a rival about the Owner *Is a fan of Hetalia Axis Powers *Owners Devianart Category:Keronians Category:Characters